


Подошва

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Леви было интересно — думал ли Эрвин когда-нибудь о наказании для него. Потому что Эрвин думает обо всем.





	Подошва

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232346) by [valisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valisi/pseuds/valisi). 

Чаще всего ошибки, которые допускали солдаты Разведкорпуса, были достаточно простыми. Кто-то не закрыл стойло, и лошадь бродила по территории двадцать минут, прежде чем ее обнаружили. Кто-то уснул прямо во время ночного караула у оружейного склада. Кто-то забыл убрать под одной из коек, и ему пришлось заново вымыть весь второй этаж штаба.

Перебирая в уме эти простые ошибки и следующие за ними такие же простые наказания, Леви забрел на опасную территорию. Он никогда не нарушал приказов. И не планировал нарушать — доверие Эрвину всегда приводило его только к успеху. Но, в случае чего, что Эрвин мог бы с ним сделать? Леви любил физические тренировки, любил заниматься уборкой. А учитывая то, что он капитан, а не рядовой солдат, такие простые наказания не соответствовали бы ни одной ошибке, которую он мог бы допустить. Еще не случалось такого, чтобы он заслуживал наказания, но гипотетическая ситуация все равно существовала в его воображении. И Леви было интересно — думал ли Эрвин когда-нибудь о наказании для него. Потому что Эрвин думает обо всем.

Однажды вечером, сидя в его кабинете, Леви рассеянно крутил в руках чашку чая и смотрел на склонившегося над отчетами Эрвина. Любопытство пожирало заживо, и нужно было найти незаметный способ удовлетворить его.

— Сегодня один из балбесов Майка опять забыл закрыть стойло, — начал разговор Леви.

— Я знаю, — ответил Эрвин, не поднимая взгляда. Леви знал, что он не жалует наказания. Считает, что нет смысла делать жизнь солдат более несчастной, когда каждый из них может умереть еще до конца месяца.

— Майк разобрался с этим?

— Он сказал, что сделал соответствующий выговор, — Эрвин перевернул страницу отчета.

— Выговор? Наверное, и слова не сказал. Только обнюхал и строго посмотрел, — пробормотал Леви. Уголки губ Эрвина приподнялись в усмешке, Леви хмыкнул и отпил еще чая.

— Тебя что-то интересует? — спросил Эрвин. Он отметил место в отчете, на котором остановился, и посмотрел на Леви. Тот проглотил чай и встретил его взгляд. Удобнее устроился на стуле, положив одну ногу поверх другой. Эрвин отложил ручку и продолжил изучать лицо Леви в попытке понять его мысли.

— Я подумал, что если бы сам Майк когда-нибудь серьезно накосячил, ты бы заставил его драить сортиры.

— Да, наверное, — согласился Эрвин с легким смешком. Он все еще не понимал, куда Леви клонит. Тот пожал плечами:

— Просто ни разу не видел, чтобы ты наказывал кого-то из офицеров.

— В этом нет нужды, — ответил Эрвин, покачав головой. — Я вдумчиво назначаю своих капитанов.

Леви буквально позвоночником ощутил разочарование. Он не мог понять, как ему заполучить нужную информацию, не раскрывая своих мыслей. Эрвин сощурился, продолжая внимательно высматривать малейшие проявления эмоций, проскальзывающие в серых глазах Леви.

— Но если бы такая нужда появилась, что бы ты сделал? — спросил Леви и сделал глоток чая, делая вид, что это всего лишь праздный интерес.

— О, — протянул Эрвин с явным весельем в голосе. Когда Леви опустил чашку, то увидел ухмылку на его лице.

— Что? — огрызнулся он.

— Спустя столько времени ты все еще порой удивляешь меня, Леви.

Леви промолчал, не зная, что на это ответить. Может, если молчать достаточно долго, Эрвин просто скажет ему то, что он хочет услышать?

— Ты хочешь знать, что я сделаю, если офицер когда-нибудь совершит проступок, требующий наказания?

Леви пожал плечами, все еще стараясь казаться незаинтересованным.

— Ты все равно отрабатываешь большинство наказаний за нас, — сказал он. — Поездки в Митру — тот еще ад.

Эрвин согласно кивнул, по-прежнему выглядя удивленным.

— Если тебе так любопытно, ты можешь задать вопрос напрямую. Или просто продолжим наш вежливый разговор.

Леви усмехнулся, едва удержавшись, чтобы не закатить глаза. Но Эрвин снова взял ручку, собираясь продолжить изучать отчет, и Леви понял, что не может упустить такую возможность.

— Так, если один из капитанов когда-нибудь действительно тебя разозлит, что ты сделаешь, Эрвин? Заставишь отжиматься? Или драить казармы? — Леви понимал, что уже озвучил слишком много. У него не было такого опыта ведения бесед, как у Эрвина, но его воображение сходило с ума от разнообразия вариантов. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось узнать, как работает ум Эрвина. Он хотел знать каждую мысль, каждый сценарий, который когда-либо появлялся в этой незаурядной светловолосой голове. Эрвин снова отложил ручку.

— Конечно нет, — сказал он, возобновляя их зрительный контакт. — На самом деле, все зависит от нарушения и от нарушителя.

— Ханджи. Что ты сделаешь, если облажается Ханджи?

— Это просто. Сменю замок в ее кабинете. На три дня отстраню от исследования титанов.

— Черт, — Леви дернул головой, словно ему дали пощечину.

— Ты спросил, что я сделаю, если офицер совершит действительно серьезный проступок, — напомнил Эрвин.

Леви с осторожностью разглядывал его, внезапно думая о том, на самом ли деле хочет знать. Но, войдя во вкус, уже не мог остановиться.

— Майк?

— Скорее всего, я бы заставил его убирать туалеты. Или помогать в прачечной. Он одинаково ненавидит и то, и другое.

Леви понимающе кивнул. Чувствительный нос Майка не выдерживал сильных запахов дерьма или химикатов. Любой из этих вариантов был бы для него невыносим.

— Хочешь знать, какое наказание я назначил бы тебе?

Леви отпил чай, чувствуя тревогу от этого вопроса. Эрвин явно помогал ему. Сглотнув, он пожал плечами и кивнул:

— Да, конечно.

— Раз уж мы заговорили об этом, — поддразнил Эрвин, широко улыбаясь. Леви молча смотрел на него, уже жалея, что вообще поднял эту тему. Он даже не мог сказать точно, кто сейчас руководит беседой — все еще он или Эрвин.

— Да говори уже.

— Я бы написал свое имя на твоем сапоге.

Леви в замешательстве нахмурился.

— Написал свое имя на моем сапоге? — недоверчиво переспросил он.

— На подошве, — уточнил Эрвин. Леви не удержался от короткой усмешки, зародившейся в его груди и в итоге превратившейся в настоящий смех. Пришлось поставить чашку на стол, чтобы не расплескать чай. Свободной рукой он прикрыл рот, потому что к этому моменту веселье Эрвина, кажется, прошло, и Леви не понимал, почему смеется. Это было неожиданно. Он рассчитывал, что Эрвин придумает нечто более зловещее.

— Ну и, — Леви усилием воли перестал смеяться, — как это, черт возьми, должно сработать?

— Я покажу, — спокойно сказал Эрвин и протянул руку. — Дай мне левый сапог.

Леви почувствовал, как от резкой смены настроения Эрвина тревога внутри него нарастает. Он снова нервно засмеялся.

— Нет, Эрвин. Ты не будешь писать свое имя на моем сапоге.

— Потому что ты знаешь, как это сработает? — глаза Эрвина излучали спокойствие. От предыдущего веселья не осталось и следа, и Леви не мог понять, почему коротко остриженные волосы на его затылке встали дыбом.

— Да никак это не сработает, — сказал он уже серьезно.

— Докажи.

Тревога начала превращаться в раздражение. Он терпеть не мог, когда Эрвин вел себя напористо без очевидной причины, а еще не понимал смысла этого примера. Леви поджал губы, сдерживая насмешливую ухмылку, и поднялся со стула. Подошел ближе к столу, оперся о его край и наклонился, снимая левый сапог. Тот все еще был в грязи после тренировки с отрядом, но Леви передал его Эрвину, едва ли не швырнув ему в руки. Ногу пришлось держать на весу, чтобы не испачкать носок.

Эрвин перевернул сапог Леви подошвой вверх. Взял ручку, обмакнул ее в чернила и аккуратно, выводя каждую букву, написал свое полное имя от носка до пятки. Закончив, он положил ручку обратно на стол и подул на свежие чернила. Леви смотрел, как они постепенно высыхают от его дыхания. Выражение лица Эрвина изменилось, и Леви хотел бы понять, что это значит. Со временем он научился читать многих людей, но все еще не умел читать Эрвина, даже тогда, когда это было так необходимо.

Когда чернила высохли, Эрвин вернул сапог, и Леви осторожно взял его, рассматривая четкие черные буквы на подошве. Он непроизвольно нахмурился, не узнавая эмоцию, которую это в нем вызывало. Было что-то очень неправильное в имени Эрвина на чьей-то подошве, но Леви не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать почему.

— Теперь можешь обуться, — сказал Эрвин. Леви поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом. К этому моменту он уже был основательно раздражен. Вся ситуация закончилась как-то дерьмово, слишком быстро выйдя из-под его контроля. Он не мог надеть сапог. Даже не понимая почему, он не собирался надевать его. Вместо этого Леви зажал сапог под мышкой и наклонился, чтобы снять второй. Он не будет ходить с именем Эрвина, написанным на подошве его обуви, и уж точно не будет шастать по штабу в одном сапоге, как какой-то идиот. Разувшись, Леви взял сапоги за голенища в одну руку.

— Ты отказываешься надевать его?

Леви не мог ничего на это ответить. Он развернулся и пошел в сторону двери.

— Леви, — окликнул его Эрвин. Леви остановился, но не обернулся. — Мне никогда не придется делать такое снова. Это просто пример.

— Нахер твои примеры, — бросил Леви и вышел за дверь, захлопнув ее за собой. Сейчас он мог думать только о том, чтобы как можно скорее соскоблить имя Эрвина с подошвы, и о холоде каменного пола, пробирающегося сквозь ткань носков.

Он не представлял, как можно носить имя Эрвина на подошве сапога, ступать им в грязь и пыль, да даже летать по воздуху. Вернувшись в свою комнату, Леви все еще не мог понять, почему так злится. Почему так яростно стирает чернила, почему чувствует такое облегчение, когда и малейшего их следа не осталось на подошве. Но даже этого показалось ему недостаточно, и, прежде чем осознать, что делает, он соскоблил с сапог всю полировку и начистил их заново. Потому что они казались ему грязными. В итоге он поймал себя на мысли о новой паре на смену этой. Он не хотел больше думать об имени Эрвина на подошве его обуви. Это было неправильно. Это было похоже на грех — вот так топтать его имя.

Поставив уже дважды начищенные сапоги на пол, Леви оперся на локти и уставился на них так, будто они могли ответить, почему он чувствует себя настолько расстроенным и раздраженным. В этот момент за дверью послышался шум, и Леви посмотрел на дверную ручку, ожидая непрошеного вторжения, но вместо этого увидел, как в щель у пола скользнул лист белой бумаги. Он не сомневался в том, от кого эта записка, но понятия не имел, что Эрвин решил написать ему.

Леви пересек комнату, поднял записку, развернул ее и пробежал глазами по строкам.

_Капитан,_

_я прошу прощения, что расстроил вас. Не предполагал, что мой пример так сильно Вас заденет._

_Пожалуйста, откройте дверь._

Леви нахмурился и взялся за ручку, поворачивая ее и открывая дверь. Эрвин стоял в проходе со сложенными за спиной руками и без единой эмоции на лице. Затем он достал правую руку из-за спины и протянул Леви жестянку с чаем.

— Купил, когда был в Сине, — объяснил он. — Собирался отдать тебе сегодня вечером, но отвлекся на бумаги. Возьми, пожалуйста.

Леви взял жестянку, рассматривая этикетку. Это не был какой-то особенно редкий сорт чая, но он был намного дороже всех тех, что продавались в Тросте. Дочитав информацию на этикетке, Леви сильнее сжал жестянку в руке. Затем поднял голову и встретился с Эрвином взглядом. Тот выглядел виноватым.

— Мне пить это самому, или ты наконец зайдешь? — спросил Леви. Напряжение в груди ослабло, когда он увидел, как посветлело от этих слов лицо Эрвина.


End file.
